RARIxFIBIAN: Una Oportunidad de Ser
by A.Revilla
Summary: Un conocido viajero del tiempo ha regresado. ¿De qué manera afectará esto a Ben?


**RARI****X****FIBIAN: Una Oportunidad de Ser**

**Capítulo I:** Marcha sin Retorno (Parte 1)

_Nuestra historia comienza como cualquier historia debe comenzar. Desde el principio._

_Era un día normal en Bellwood. Un sol radiante, unos ciudadanos pacíficos, todo bien._

_¡Hasta que de repente aparecen una chica pelirroja con armadura y su pandilla robando el banco y llevándose todo el dinero de ahí! Claro, porque a nadie se le ocurriría hacer una historia de un día tranquilo. ¡No vende!_

_Como sea, toda la gente sale corriendo despavorida aun sabiendo que cuentan con un héroe._

_De hecho, con más de 10…_

_Mientras tanto, tres jóvenes en su casa al enterarse de la noticia deciden ir rápido en su auto. No eran la gran cosa, sólo un joven mecánico de 17 años con remera manga larga gris bajo una remera negra y jeans, una joven estudiante pelirroja de 16 años de suéter rojo sobre camisa blanca, falda y zapatos de tacón, y por último un joven castaño de misma edad de playera negra, jeans, tenis, reloj en muñeca y con una chamarra verde con un 10 encima…_

_El héroe más aclamado en su ciudad, pero más incomprendido lejos de ella._

_¿Su nombre? Benjamín Kirby Tennyson._

**BEN:** Kevin, ¿puedes conducir más rápido? Rojo está robando el banco y tenemos que detenerlo.

**KEVIN:** Tennyson, ya casi llegamos. No te alarmes. Ni que estuviéramos en el DF.

**GWEN:** No entiendo cómo alguien que puede pagar una armadura de alta tecnología necesite más dinero.

**KEVIN:** Gwen, yo conozco a ese tipo de gente. Trabaja más planeando un asalto suyo que consiguiendo un trabajo simplemente.

**BEN:** Lo importante es que lo atrapemos.

_El auto de Kevin se estaciona unas cuadras antes del banco. Ben se transforma en Frío._

**FRÍO:** Sí en 5 minutos no regreso, llamen a Generador Rex.

_Frío traspasa la pared del auto de Kevin en busca de Rojo._

**GWEN:** (Confusa) ¿Quién es Generador Rex?

_Frío se encontraba fuera del auto, en frente de Rojo y su pandilla. Se volvió invisible para que no lo vieran y pudiera pasar de incógnito. Ellos estaban a punto de irse de ahí, cuando de repente la moto de uno se congela y no sirve_

**ROJO:** ¿Qué te paso?

**AMARILLO:** Mi moto se congelo. No puedo avanzar.

**AZUL:** Olvídalo, no nos podemos quedar a ayudarnos. TIENES QUE AVANZAAAAAAAAAAAA… (Congelan su moto) ¡Corre rojo! ¡Que no toque el dinero! ¡Lo ganaste como Dios manda!

**ROJO:** (Activa sus lentes de visión calorífica) No te preocupes, lo tengo en la mira…

_Frío estaba a punto de congelar la moto de Rojo, cuando de repente Rojo rápidamente saca un arma de choques y electrocuta a Frío. Frío cae visible y casi desmayado al suelo._

**ROJO:** A ver si así no nos seguirás molestando.

**FRÍO:** (Se esconde entre sus alas) No tienes idea… (Se hace invisible mientras atraviesa el suelo)

_Luego de eso, Rojo revisa a dónde fue Frío. Y en el suelo, localiza un ente azul y ágilmente saca su arma de choques e intenta electrocutarlo como la otra vez._

_¡Grave error!_

_El ente azul se vuelve visible revelando que era… ¡AmpFibio!_

_Rojo se sorprende mientras AmpFibio agarra su arma de choques y le regresa la energía en contra de Rojo. Rojo se electrocuta y cae desmayado al piso._

**ROJO:** (Lesionado) ¿Habrá alguna manera de que dejes de molestarnos?

**AMPFIBIO:** Sí, trabajando. (Se lleva la bolsa con el dinero para devolverla)

**ROJO:** Pero es muy difícil conseguir trabajo

**AMPFIBIO:** ¡Claro! ¿Y qué? (Se va)

_Mientras tanto con Gwen y Kevin:_

**KEVIN:** ¡Ya se están tardando en contestar! ¿Por qué no simplemente llevamos a Rojo y su pandilla a la delegación?

**GWEN:** (Con teléfono en mano) No podemos, Kevin. Le prometimos al gobernador del estado que dejaríamos a los villanos aquí quietos mientras la policía venía por ellos para que los oficiales no pierdan su trabajo.

**KEVIN:** ¡Tan fácil que es que se consiguieran otro!

**GWEN:** ¡Promesas son promesas! Por eso nuestro gobernador fue electo, porque siempre cumple lo que promete

**KEVIN:** Sí, lo hace bien. No como el de México que nunca cumple con lo que promete. Por eso no me quedé allá.

**AMPFIBIO:** (Llegando con bolsa de dinero en mano) Pues yo tengo amigos que son de México…

_Se destransforma_

**BEN:** …y no es cierto.

**RICARDO, EL DEL BANCO:** ¡Mi dinero! ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo podré pagarles?

**KEVIN:** ¿Qué cosa tiene en las manos?

**GWEN:** ¡Kevin! (Le contestan) ¡Bueno! Sí, quiero denunciar un robo que estaban haciendo… Sí, ya los atrapamos y queremos que se los lleven a la delegación… Sí, espero.

**BEN:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te colgaron?

**GWEN:** Peor, me dejaron en espera.

**KEVIN:** Y luego se preguntan el porqué de tanta delincuencia en las ciudades.

_A punto de irse:_

**BEN:** Como sea, aquí a media cuadra hay una plaza. ¿Vamos a comer?

**GWEN:** Sí. ¿Pero a dónde?

**BEN:** Al restaurante italiano que acaban deponer

**KEVIN:** ¿Y la comida está buena ahí?

**BEN:** Sí, sólo no preguntes que es…

_Y el lugar se quedó callado. El del banco tenía el dinero de vuelta, Rojo y su pandilla estaban inmóviles y la policía venía en camino._

_Sin embargo, en el Museo Científico Electrónico Musical sucede algo extraño._

_Entre prototipos de nuevos aparatos electrónicos y fotos de científicos conocidos había una sección poco visitada conocida como "Inventos Alienígenos." El nombre puede sonar llamativo, pero no era muy visitada porque sólo contaba con un invento. Un invento con forma circular que contaba con bordes. Como si fuera un portal. Hasta la fecha se sabía que el invento no hacía nada y que probablemente nunca lo haría._

_Algunas personas aseguraban que el invento en realidad era un portal para viaja en el tiempo e incluso a otros mundos muy por fuera de nuestro alcance, otros sostenían el mismo argumento: "No es funcional. No sirve. Y pese a la gran calidad tecnológica con la que cuenta, nunca lo hará."_

_El hombre que descubrió el invento aseguró que se llamaba "Las Manos del Armagedón"_

_Lo que hoy sucedía es que al invento le pasaba algo extraño. El centro redondo donde la gente aseguraba que se abría el portal estaba brillando. Rodeado de un brillo color violeta, un ente salía de aquel invento que en verdad resultó siendo un portal._

_Luego de que éste saliera de ahí, el portal simplemente se apagó. El viajero tenía una forma humanoide, más no era humano. Vestía un traje completamente oscuro a excepción de los guantes y su casto respectivamente. Me imagino que ustedes lo han de conocer muy bien._

**EON:** Finalmente, he regresado.

…

_¡Guau!_

…

**EON:** (Sujetando a Rojo por el cuello) ¿Sabes dónde está Ben Tennyson?

**ROJO:** Suéltame. No conozco a ese tal Ben Tennyson.

**EON:** Sí, es un chico que actualmente tiene unos 16 años y que se puede transformar en más de 10 formas alienígenas distintas. (Sacando algo escondido en su capa negra) Tengo una foto de los símbolos que usan.

_Eon sacó una foto del símbolo del Omnitrix y se la enseñó a Rojo._

**ROJO:** (Mirando la foto y haciendo memoria) Sí, creo haberme encontrado con un par de esos en mi último asalto. Creo que se dónde está la persona que buscas.

**EON:** ¿Ha, sí? ¿Y por dónde se fue?

**AZUL:** Recupere nuestro dinero y le decimos.

_Eon se dirige hacia Azul y lo mira fijamente. Azul asustada se queda quieta y temblando esperando la repuesta de Eon. Eon fríamente le dijo:_

**EON:** ¡Trato hecho!

_Mientras tanto, en el banco:_

**RICARDO, EL DEL BANCO:** (Abrazando las bolsas de dinero) ¡Querido dinero! ¡Te prometo que nunca nos volveremos a separar!

**TRANSEÚNTE:** Disculpe, quiero retirar 200 dólares de mi cuenta.

**RICARDO, EL DEL BANCO:** ¡Vete a la verga!

_Luego de la salida del transeúnte, llega Eon lanzándole una esfera de energía explotando la ventanilla, arrebató el dinero de Ricardo, el del banco de sus manos y salió del banco con la bolsa de dinero en mano._

**RICARDO, EL DEL BANCO:** ¡Da igual! ¡De todos modos no le cumplo ni a mi vieja!

**EON:** (Dejando la bolsa de dinero en el suelo) ¡Listo! ¡Aquí está su dinero! ¿Ya me pueden decir?

**AMARILLO:** Lo oí que se iban a la plaza a comer. (Apunta a la plaza donde fueron) Se fueron por allá.

**EON:** Gracias. (Pensando) _Voy por ti, Tennyson._ (Se va)

**ROJO:** Ben hecho, Azul. Tú recibirás más.

**AZUL:** Pues una que se pone los pantalones, Rojo.

**AMARILLO:** Oye, Rojo.

**ROJO:** ¿Sí?

**AMARILLO:** ¿Cómo regresamos a casa?

_Volviendo con Ben, él regresaba de la barra de un pequeño puesto que era una versión del Burger Snack, pero dentro de la plaza. Iba a la mesa donde están Gwen y Kevin, sin una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo allá afuera._

**GWEN:** (Un poco molesta) ¿No que íbamos a comer a un restaurante italiano?

**KEVIN:** Eso haríamos si la mesada de Ben diera para un pobre espagueti.

**BEN:** Oye, tal vez no me den de "domingo" para pagar comida italiana, pero por lo menos yo detuve a Rojo y a su pandilla.

**KEVIN:** Nosotros estábamos ocupados llamando a la policía por la estúpida promesa que tú aceptaste con el gobernador y la policía.

**BEN:** ¡Que TODOS nosotros aceptamos! ¡Tú también la aceptaste! Además Gwen era la que estaba llamando a la Comandancia. ¿Tú qué hacías?

**KEVIN:** (Un poco confundido) Pues… ¡Porque te desapareciste cuando eras Frío! ¡No soy adivino tampoco!

**BEN:** ¡Puros pretextos! Admítelo, yo hice todo el trabajo y sin mí, Rojo y su pandilla seguirían sueltos.

**GWEN:** Ven, recuerda que tuvimos una conversación hace 6 años con el abuelo.

**BEN:** Sí, sé que no tengo que ser tan presumido, que somos un equipo y todo eso

**GWEN:** ¡Entonces que no se te olvide! Parece que con cada guerra alienígena o conquista interplanetaria te vuelves más presumido. Ya no tienes 10 años, Ben.

**BEN:** Lo sé y discúlpame, Gwen, pero fue Kevin quien empezó quejándose de mi mesada como si él tuviese dinero para pagar.

**KEVIN:** ¡Claro! ¡Traigo dinero! Lo tengo en… (Buscando su cartera en sus bolsillos) ¡Válgame!

**GWEN:** ¿Qué pasa, Kevin?

**KEVIN:** ¡Dejé la cartera en el auto y no lo estacioné! ¡Se lo pueden llevar!

**GWEN:** ¡Pues corre!

_Kevin sale corriendo de la plaza a donde mal estacionó su auto._

_Al llegar a dónde se encontraba su auto, se topó con Eon. Eon atrapa a Kevin y lo arrincona sobre un poste de luz, ahorcándolo con casi todas sus fuerzas._

**EON:** ¡Kevin Ethan Levin! Nunca pensé en encontrarme con el original.

**KEVIN:** (Respirando entrecortado) ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**EON:** ¡Dime dónde está Ben Tennyson!

**KEVIN:** ¡No te lo voy a decir nunca!

**EON:** Si no me lo dices ahora, soy capaz de matarle con mis propias manos. ¡Habla!

_Kevin estaba realmente nervioso. No sabía la manera de cubrir a Ben para que no fuese dañado por Eon. Hasta que de pronto, recordó el único poder que tenía y que podía librarlo de ésta situación: Absorber cosas._

**KEVIN:** (Intentando poner su mano cerca del poste de teléfono) Mira, podría decirte dónde está Ben (Absorbiendo la madera de aquel poste), pero veo que vas a estar muy ocupado tirado en el piso.

_Kevin golpea fuertemente en la cara de Eon, tumbándole en el piso casi inconsciente. Aprovechándose de esto, Kevin sale corriendo mientras busca su celular para hacer una llamada intentando advertir a Ben._

_Eon se estaba despertando y recuperando la consciencia. Cuando vio a Kevin alejándose con teléfono en mano, se enoja y estaba listo para asesinarlo y quitarlo del camino en su búsqueda por Ben Tennyson._

_Kevin esquivando las esferas de energía que Eon le disparaba mientras lo perseguía estaba esperando impaciente a llegar a la plaza a advertirle a Ben o por lo menos, que su llamada entrase._

_Ben estaba comiendo unas papas, cuando de repente recibe una llamada de su celular._

**GWEN:** ¿Quién es?

**BEN:** (Revisando su celular) ¡Es Kevin! ¿Para qué nos habrá llamado si él mismo nos trajo?

**GWEN:** ¡Contéstale! Debe ser algo importante.

**BEN:** ¡Es verdad! (Contestando) ¿Diga?

**KEVIN:** (Huyendo de Eon con teléfono en mano) Ben, ven para acá. Un loco de traje oscuro me está disparando esferas de plasma y está preguntando por ti.

**BEN:** (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo se llama?

**KEVIN:** (Molesto) ¡No lo sé! (Poniendo el celular hacia atrás y dirigiéndose a Eon) ¡Oye, tú! ¡El sujeto que quiso matarme! ¿Que cuál es tu nombre?

**EON:** ¡Soy Eon y he regresado por Ben Tennyson!

**KEVIN:** (Dirigiéndose de nuevo a Ben) ¡Que se llama Eon!

**BEN:** ¡Ya entendí! Creo que fue una pregunta un poco tonta de mi parte.

**KEVIN:** Como sea. ¿Lo conoces?

**BEN:** (Haciendo memoria) No, la verdad no tengo idea de quién es él.

**KEVIN:** (Dirigiéndose a Eon) ¡Oye, dice que no se acuerda de ti! ¡Creo que el nombre "Eon" es muy común aquí en Bellwood!

**EON:** ¡Claro que no me conoce! Si a él yo lo conocí cuando estaba en otra línea del tiempo muy diferente a ésta.

**KEVIN:** (Dirigiéndose a Ben) Dice que sí, pero en otra línea del tiempo. ¿Qué le hiciste?

**BEN:** Te repito que no se. ¿Y para qué me llamaste?

**KEVIN:** Ah, porque el día estaba muy lindo y dije: "Voy a llamarle a Ben" ¡¿Por qué va a ser?! ¡Para que me ayudes a derrotarlo y lo regreses a su línea del tiempo o lo que sea!

**BEN:** Allá voy. (Cuelga) Kevin quiere que lo ayude con un tal "Eon."

**GWEN:** ¿Eon? ¿Y ese quién es?

**BEN:** No sé. No lo conozco pero Kevin dice que él sí me conoce.

**GWEN:** ¡Pues entonces vamos a ayudarlo!

**BEN:** ¡Vamos!

_Y así, Ben y Gwen salieron hacia afuera para ayudar a Kevin con Eon._

_Kevin ya había llegado a la plaza, sólo que no a la puerta. Él estaba arrinconado en una esquina entre la pared de la plaza y la pared del restaurante italiano que queda justo al lado de la plaza._

**KEVIN:** ¡Rayos! ¿Quién diseño esta plaza?

**EON:** ¡Tranquilo, muchacho! (Apuntándole con su guante cerca de su cabeza) No creo que con 200 años te puedas seguir quejando.

_Eon estaba a punto de dispararle a Kevin. Eon dispara, pero no le hace daño alguno porque entre Eon y Kevin se interpuso una pequeña pared hecha de maná que mandó Gwen para proteger a Kevin._

**KEVIN:** ¡Gracias, Gwen!

**GWEN:** ¡De nada, Kevin!

**EON:** No cantes victoria, muchacho, que el maná también envejece.

_Eon aumentó su poder hacia la pared de maná de Gwen, rompiéndola cada vez más y más. Cuando estaba a punto de romperse, llega XLR8 y velozmente se lleva a Kevin de ahí. Llegó muy a tiempo, porque cuando los dos salieron de ahí, la pared de maná se rompió y quedó un agujero enorme en donde las dos paredes formaban la esquina, cayendo pequeños pedazos de ladrillo podrido y viejo al piso y pintura caída y descompuesta._

_XLR8 llevaba a Kevin fuera de ahí._

**KEVIN:** ¿XLR8? ¿En serio?

**XLR8:** Lo sé. Yo quería a Fantasmático, pero el Superomnitrix no.

_XLR8 llega a una calle solitaria y baja a Kevin de su lomo. Regresa con Gwen que se encontraba peleando con Eon intentando esquivar sus esferas de energía y se la lleva a la misma calle._

**KEVIN:** ¿Qué sucede, Tennyson?

**GWEN:** Sí, ¿por qué no trajiste acá?

**XLR8:** Para que me dejen pelear con Eon.

**GWEN:** Ben, acabamos de hablar sobre esto. Nosotros somos un equipo y como equipo…

**XLR8:** (La interrumpe) Sí, se de lo que hablamos, pero esto no es lo mismo. Eon no es como Zombozo, Rojo y ni siquiera como Vilgax. Él es realmente poderoso y está fuera de su alcance. Así que por favor, por el bien de la humanidad… no se metan.

_Gwen y Kevin se quedan pensando lo que Ben dijo hasta que Gwen tomó la palabra._

**GWEN:** ¿Y si vamos a buscar al Profesor Paradoja para que nos ayude con Eon?

**KEVIN:** Sí, tiene sentido.

**XLR8:** Gracias, amigos, son los mejores. (Se va corriendo)

**KEVIN:** ¡Le hubiéramos dicho que nos llevara a donde estaba mi auto!

**EON:** (Observa ver a Ben llegando hacia él) ¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto! ¡Tienes agallas! (Apuntándole) ¡Tus amigos te recordarán por eso!

_Eon le dispara un año que lo va a envejecer hasta el año 200. Una ligera explosión se libera._

_De escombros caídos flotando en el aire y un montón de humo, desaparece XLR8. Porque se transformó a… ¡Clockwork! ¡Cómo no!_

**CLOCKWORK:** Menos más que no me convertí en Insectoide o algo así.

**EON:** ¡Parece que has descubierto un nuevo alien! (Apuntándole otra vez) ¡Qué mal que el gusto no te durará mucho! (Dispara)

**CLOCKWORK:** Eso crees tú. (Dispara también)

_Los rayos de tiempo chocan. Es una batalla que ninguno de los dos puede perder. Si uno de los dos pierde, sabe que no va a poder volver a ganar. Mientras Eon pone más energía, Clockwork también. Los dos se atacaban igual, hasta que Eon se debilita y el rayo de tiempo de Clockwork le gana y desaparece._

**CLOCKWORK:** ¡Fue más fácil de lo que creí!

_Ben se destransforma de Clockwork._

**BEN:** ¡Rayos! Se me olvidó que el auto de Kevin estaba acá cerca y yo los llevé más lejos. Tendré que ir a busca… (Recibe un golpe en la cabeza)

_Ben cae desmayado._

**EON:** ¡Se acabó tu tiempo, Ben Tennyson!

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
